Dr Jackson and Patient Dixon
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Carol Ann Jackson is 29 years old and already the state's most respected psychiatrist in Georgia. Her patient of three months, Daryl Dixon, has captured her heart and desire at the same time. He is finally done with treatment, but not done with Carol. What will become of these two lovers? Will Merle Dixon, a respected ex-marine, find out the secret and divide them? AU, no ZA. R
1. Dr Jackson and Patient Dixon

**Here's a new story! I'm not sure if I'll continue my other one, Devil's Cry, because I'm having terrible writers block with it. So here's a new story, AU, hope ya like it.**

**Oh, and I don't own the Walking Dead. I just use it as my writing play toy.**

Carol sat at her desk, typing her case report for her oldest client, her suit pants rubbing the skin on her legs until they itched terribly. Her long, curly auburn hair was put up in a bun, a few stray curls framing her pale face dotted with freckles. A small amount of makeup adorned her face, just some mascara and eyeshadow, with a bit of lipstick. The phone on her desk beeped and she picked it up without looking up, resting it in between her jaw and shoulder, waiting for the voice of her secretary to come crackling through the system. She could hear the deep, rough laugh of the infamous redneck Merle Dixon in the background, and Andrea's girlish giggles loud in her ear. Here we go again. "Andrea." Carol said once, her voice firm and unwavering.

"Uh-Sorry, Dr. Jackson! Merle and Daryl Dixon are here to see you." Andrea's voice, and not her laugh, finally came through. Carol could tell she was embarrassed, and she had every right to be.

"You know you aren't supposed to be flirting with the clientele, Ms. Horvath." Andrea was Carol's secretary, the granddaughter of her friend Dale Horvath. Carol didn't exactly like the girl, but she did good work; that is, when a certain Dixon wasn't in the proximity. Dale had met Merle when the redneck had applied for a job at the old man's family construction site, and quickly learned of their Daddy beating the younger brother. Since Dale had a lot of money that he didn't know what to do with, he insisted paying for Daryl's therapy that he so desperately needed before he got too old. The first sessions with Daryl and Merle had been awkward, to say the least. Merle was trying to get his baby brother to talk, to no avail, and Carol would just watch how they worked. It was what made her so famous in the psychiatric field. Every first session, she would watch how the patient worked: body language, if they talked she would take into account how they spoke, if they fidgeted of stayed stock-still, and their appearance.

Daryl had a scowl painted on his face the whole time, his long hair in front of his striking blue eyes. At the age of 25, Daryl looked surprisingly young, in a good way. His body was dirty and sweating from working at the construction site and hunting in the woods behind his house, as she had found out the second Merle had stepped inside. Merle was a former marine, and had learned his manners from the man overseas. Those men had whipped him into shape. Now, he was trying to be he brother he never was to this man.

Carol couldn't deny the immediate reaction her body had to the younger man in the room, yet she tried multiple times to deny it. She knew it was a bad sign as his doctor, but ignored it. She could handle herself, or so she told herself.

"Merle will stay in the lobby today, just Daryl will do. Thank you. Send them in." She hung up the phone, saving her case report on her laptop and closed it, standing up and running her hands over her pants.

The door opened as soon as she sat down on the desk, and she stood up immediately, a smile adorning her face. "Hello, Daryl."

He nodded at her, a small quirk of his lips indicating he was having a good day. "Dr. Jackson."

"Please, sit." She watched as he sat, his long jean-clad legs, a mess of limbs in front of him as if he didn't know where to place them. His button-up shirt with the sleeves torn off was clean, and she knew he hadn't been to work yet.

"How has your day been?" She say beside him in his chair's twin, her legs crossed.

"S'been good, I guess. Went hunting early this morning. But I didn't have work since its raining outside." His eyes flicked to the window, indicating the pounding rain against the thick pane of glass.

"Thats good. So what do you do with your days off?" She tilted her head slightly, her smile still gracing her lips.

He shrugged his shoulders, his hand dangerously close to her leg. In the few months that she had been seeing him, he had gotten friendly and touchy. They had been on a few dates, but those had all been at her house and ended after dinner. No one knew of their affection towards each other and she could barely contain herself around him now. They rarely ever talked of his scars anymore. Once, when it had gotten intimate, he told her the story of each of his 52 scars. They had been awake all night and each time he told her a different tale he would need her touch to soothe him. She helped him through every second and felt all of his walls come crumbling down when he was with her. Soon, he wouldn't be her client anymore. And this wouldn't be frowned upon anymore.

His fingers rubbed her thighs gently, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm glad ya asked Merle to stay in the lobby. I-I can barely contain myself right now, y'know that Carol." His voice had taken at rough texture to it, gravelly and deep, and the effect when straight to her core, stirring up forbidden feelings and making her have sexual thoughts. He must have seen the look in her eyes because his own flashed with desire and turned dark.

He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her onto his lap and letting her feel his erection in his jeans. His lips grazed her neck, the scruff rubbing her shoulder and lower neck. "Daryl…we can't. Not in here…" her voice was foreign and husky, and in irony to her own words she tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck.

"We're not gonna do anything. Just wanna kiss ya a bit, make ya excited for this weekend." He growled, nipping at her skin. They were planning on spending the weekend in his grandparent's old cabin up in North Carolina, to celebrate his last session today. She was very excited and extremely nervous. She didn't know if she could wait the 3 days until Friday. Just the thought of being alone with him for a long period of time made her head spin and heart race, and just maybe if she imagined hard enough she could feel his hands on her-

She was brought out of her reverie by his tongue along her jaw and neck, his voice rough in her ear as he asked, "Whatcha thinkin' so hard about?"

Squirming atop his lap, she didn't answer. Instead, she placed her lips against his, needing to feel their rough texture.

They were lost in each other for the hour, all hot tongues and teeth and raged hormones. But, eventually, she had to climb off his lap and adjust herself, smiling at him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, pressing a kiss against her temple. "See ya Friday when I pick ya up." He smiled against her skin, and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck in their last hug in her office. All too soon he was out the door, leaving her hot and bothered. Thank god he was her last patient for the day. She got ready to leave, her mind busy with the dirty promises his eyes and lips held. She couldn't wait for Friday.

**:3 please read and review! Feed the beast!**

**~Rioter **


	2. Mr Merle and Dale Playin' Papa

**Here's another chapter for y'all! This one is more Dale and Merle! **

**I don't own the Walking Dead :***

Merle sat in the truck, Daryl fidgeting beside him. In between his slim fingers Merle could see a small jade stone on a thin rope, the braided rope fraying and wearing. "Whatcha got there, Baby Brother?" He asked, staring down the road as he drove.

Silence answered him and Merle chanced a look at his brother: still fidgeting. He didn't even look up. It was like he hadn't said anything at all. His brother's eyes were dark in thought, his lip caught in between his teeth as he chewed and gnawed on it.

Merle sighed, his shoulders sagging as he leaned back against the old leather. Daryl never said a word to him anymore, unless he had to. But now since Daryl had finished his sessions with the Redhead Doc, a word never passed the younger brother's lips around the ex-marine.

The rest of the drive was quiet until they reached the site. Daryl shoved the jade in his bag, jumped out of the truck and slammed the door. Merle watched as his brother strutted over to where Dale was, his long legs carrying him a great distance in a small amount of time. Placing his hand over his eyes out of stress, Merle let a groan slip. He just wanted his brother back.

/

"Ya want a truck, huh?" Dale asked Daryl, leaning against the granite top in the house they were finishing.

He nodded, chewing on his thumb. "Yeah. I wanna get a truck a my own, then get the fuck out of the house."

Dale nodded. "I understand, Son. I'll give ya a slight raise in your paychecks, to help you get there faster. I know you want to be your own person."

Daryl looked down, murmuring something under his breath that Dale barely caught. "Thank you."

Dale smiled, clasping the man's shoulder. "You're welcome, Son."

Daryl walked to his assigned house, setting his bag down and grabbing his tool belt, strapping it around his hips. His hair was still wet from the shower he took after his session. His last session. His mind kept reminding himself that he would barely get to see Carol now, and he tried to swallow it down. He didn't want to think about it, yet he couldn't seem to stop. She was always on his mind now. He had never had anyone when he was a kid. Merle wasn't there, his momma had offed herself after she slept with another man, and his dad had beat him to shit.

He could remember when he was 14 and just started high school. For some reason, his dad decided to play the "nice" card and pick him up from school. He saw a girl that had taken interest in Daryl, not even in a sexual way. She was just nice. Daryl didn't know it his dad had seen him talking to her, but the next day at school he knew. She wasn't there. The teacher hadn't even acknowledged her absence, and when he asked her where the girl was, she just said that an "accident" had happened at home and she wasn't returning.

At first, Daryl had no idea of his father's involvement. But as soon as he got home, his father was smirking like the bastard he was. When Daryl tried to walk past him, a beefy hand clasped his bicep and pulled him back, sneering in his ear, "miss your little friend today?". The alcohol was evident on his breath, seeping into Daryl's nostrils and mouth.

It probably wasn't the smartest idea to try and stand up for himself that day. He remembered missing two days of school from being in the hospital. All the kids at school made fun of him for the cuts and bruises on his face, thinking a bully at school had beat him and he was weak.

Only the worst kind of bully had bested Daryl that afternoon.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the rain begin to pound down around the site, smothering his hair to his face and pasted his clothes to his body.

Dale came up and snapped Daryl out of his trance, offering him a ride to his house to stay the night. And since Daryl didn't feel like seeing Merle again, he took up Dale on his offer and grabbed his things, driving home with him.

At dinner, Dale watched as he and his wife prayed over the meal. He held their hands out of respect, but had no idea what to do. He swallowed, shifting awkwardly in his seat, trying to remain unnoticed as they finished their prayer. After they let go of his hands, Dale just smiled understandingly at him, picked up his fork and started eating.

Daryl quirked his mouth slightly and picked up his own utensils, eating his dinner in silence. All he could think was how peaceful the place was and how good the home-cooked meal was. Daryl wanted more of this, not the TV dinners served with beer and a lecture about how to get girls in his bed and on his dick from Merle. Maybe he could have a life like this.

Of course he never voiced it, keeping his thoughts to himself. The only person that knew was Carol. He told Carol anything and everything.

/

Five times. Merle had called Daryl five times. The first time it went to voicemail. The next time it didn't even finish ringing, indicating Daryl had seen it and purposely ignored it. The last three times were straight to voicemail. No ringing.

Merle sighed and sat on the couch, feeling Andrea's lips on his jaw and her hand trailing up his thigh. He wasn't even acknowledging her presence, not like she had much of one. She was drunk of her ass and a twenty-cent whore, barely worth the fuck he'd give her. He respected Dale and loved the man like a father, but when push came to shove he was a hot-blooded man with a dick and needs.

Maybe Dr. Jackson was right. Maybe Daryl needed a better house life to fully recover. Yet, as soon as the needle slipped through his skin and the tantalizing liquids flowed through his bloodstream, he forgot all about his brother and watched the world spin around him, taking him to his own Wonderland.

**Two chapters in one day! :D R&R**

**~Rioter **

**P.S. Thank you AxelRocks for following and favoriting! You're one of my favorite fanfic writers :***


	3. Big Brother Behind Bars

**Alright! Trying to go for three today! Lets do this!**

**Again, don't own this lovely show!**

**This one's for you, Axelrocks. ;)**

Merle couldn't tell ya what went wrong. The last thing he remembered was that blonde was climbin' up on him, then he woke up in jail. He was still wearing his clothes, but the extra needle he had was gone. "Son of a-fuck!" He sat up and hit his head on the bunk above him, smack in the forehead. Footsteps could be heard outside his cell and he groaned, rubbing his head. All he could think was that he desperately wanted a drink. "Dixon!" The officer yelled from outside his cell, rattling the bars. "Wake the fuck up! Chief wants to talk to your pale white ass."

"Yah ya wish ya could see my pale white ass, fucker." He growled, standing up.

"I already saw it when you were higher than a kite."

Merle just shrugged, walking out of the now open cell and to the chief's office, sitting down.

"That's enough Ed, thank you." The chief said, the back of the leather chair facing the door. The voice protruding from the back of the office sounded oddly feminine…

"Whatever." The officer, Ed, walked out of the room and slammed the door. Just then, the chair turned around and there sat a black woman with dreads down to her waist, a multi-colored headband holding them back. She had strong bone structure, full lips and piercing eyes. Although, they didn't phase him.

"Dixon. Merle Dixon. Local redneck asshole. Brother to Daryl Dixon, who had recently received and ended psychiatric treatment from my good friend Dr. Carol Ann Jackson." She said all of this without breaking eye contact with him, her eyes cold and arms crossed.

Merle grinned, his blue eyes flashing. "What can I say, Darlin'? I'm famous around these parts."

"And your also famous for sniffing around certain feminine parts. And certain drugs, I hear. Or," she finally uncrossed her arms, setting the needle down with a slam on the table, nearly breaking the object, "you're a needle kinda guy."

He was impressed, she knew a lot about him. "Whatever. Doesn't matter. My baby brother is gonna bust me outta this place before ya can blink." Merle had no doubt that what he was saying was true, a smile adorning his oily face.

"Mm hmm. Sure. Mr. Dixon was here when we called, and his exact words were 'let him sit in here and learn his lesson. It's about time he did.' And left." Her voice held an amused and light tone, setting the small notepad that she had read the information from.

Merle felt his heart drop into his stomach and his stomach drop down to his balls, which this woman now held in his hand. She had the upper hand and she knew it, that bitch. How could she? Now he was gonna rot in a cell for lord knows how long. And his brother? Fuck him. He didn't want Merle in his life, then he wouldn't get it. All he had looking forward to for a while was jail food and his own space where he didn't have to worry about anyone.

"Now, since we have found the evidence on you, you have no trial and will serve 5 years, released on parole after for another 5. Your cell will be the same one you had woken up in, and you will have a cellmate."

"Wait, cellmate? Darlin', Merle Dixon don't do sleepovers." Merle said, trying to laugh it off. He didn't need a fucking cellmate.

Yet, the Chief continued on talking as if he had never spoken. "His name is Shane Walsh, and you two have something in common. He is an ex-cop, and has been arrested for heroine use illegally in the household around a pregnant lady and 12 year old."

Shane Walsh. Oh boy. He sounded like a fun time.

"You will be handed a uniform and asked to give the guard all of your belongings. Now go, get out." She turned and dismissed him, grabbing a file as her chair swung around.

"Get up, Dixon!" Ed yelled as he stepped back inside, gripping Merle's arm and forcing him out of the room. He was stripped, patted down, and handed a blue jumper which fit his chest and armpits too tight. After a day of aimless wandering about the place, learning the ins and outs of the old building.

Merle just couldn't wait to get out.

/

"I'm so glad you could meet me!" Carol smiles, standing up and hugging Michonne.

"I needed it today. I got a new jailbird today, and he was a handful running around the area. Ugh." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, rubbing her temples.

Carol laughed, ordering her own drink and sitting beside her best friend at the bar. "Who was it?"

"Merle Dixon. Your boy-toy's brother."

Carol choked on her drink when she heard what her friend had said, almost spitting it out. "'Chonne!" She exclaimed, using her beloved nickname for her friend as her face flamed red.

The woman smirked, giving Carol a look over her glass. "Well, its true. Scandalous. The first man that you couldn't legally have that you went after."

She giggled, her face still red. "Well, now it's legal." Carol winked, smoothening her skirt out.

"When are you seeing him, you know, legally?" She drawled her voice out as she said the last word, smirking.

"We're going to his grandfather's house in NC this weekend." She smiled as she said it, a dreamy look taking over her eyes. Michonne watched as her friend got lost in her thoughts, her eyes smiling.

"I'm glad I took a chance with him, 'Chonne. I think I love him." She blushed as she said it, hiding behind her drink. Carol had never loved a man before, and she was nervous about admitting she may love the younger Dixon. She couldn't wait to see him, she would make sure he knew how she felt.

And she had a feeling it would go well.

**Feed the beast with your Reviews!**

**~Rioter **


	4. Dogs and Horses

"I'm not surprised. His ass is always shootin' up. I am surprised he wasn't caught sooner." Carol had to chuckle at Daryl's grumbling over the phone to her, sometimes it was quite amusing.

"Yeah, I heard he's got Shane Walsh as his cellmate." Carol unlocked the door to her ranch house on the outskirts of town, whistling for her three Great Danes to come to the door. Her oldest was Boomer, a brindle, he was two. The second oldest was her year and a half year old girl Zoe with black and white patches. Finally, there was her puppy of seven months Cody, all black and big brown eyes with one white paw. She heard Cody clambering down the stairs and skidding across the tile, still trying to get used to his massive puppy paws. She cooed softly at them as they reached up to smell her clothes, tails wagging so much their butts were shaking, wondering why she had gotten home so late.

"Where'd ya hear that from?" Daryl asked, and she could hear him chewing on the skin around his thumb.

"Stop chewing your thumb Daryl," she chastised softly, handing her dogs their 'I'm-home-thank-you-for-not-destroying-my-house' bones. "And Michonne told me, I had drinks with her after work."

He huffed, and she could imagine the roll of his eyes as he dropped his thumb. "Hey, I was thinkin' of comin' over Thursday. I have the afternoon off. We could go ridin'."

Carol grinned, they had talked about going riding but never got around to it. "Isn't Thursday your busiest day, Daryl?" She asked, putting him on speaker phone as she took her coat and shoes off, sighing softly and wiggling her toes, glad to finally be home.

"Yeah, but Dale gave me the day off. He pissed that Merle got locked up and is takin' the day to relax." Daryl muttered under his breath, his voice taking a sharp edge to it. "My fuckin' brother still manages to screw with my money, even behind bars."

Carol looked over when she heard a yelp from Boomer, yelling "Cody! Boomer's leg is not a chicken wing! Stop chewing on it!" A gruff laugh came from the phone, and Carol couldn't help but laugh as well. "Sorry, Cody's teething on Boomer's leg. At least its not his face this time."

"So, ridin'? Whatcha say?" He asked, anticipation thick in his voice.

Carol smiled, "That sounds lovely Daryl. I have the day off that day because I'm taking Cody to the vet to get neutered that day."

"What the hell're you choppin' his balls off for? Mine hurt just thinkin' about it." Daryl grumbled, and Carol laughed.

"Because Daryl, he's a dog. And it will make him more calm, he's too damn rowdy."

Daryl's voice was rough when it came over the phone, and Carol could practically hear the devilish smirk in his voice. "Rowdy, eh?"

"Yes, Daryl. He likes to jump all around the house."

"So, do I have the courtesy of being rowdy with ya? Or are ya gonna chop mine off too?"

She blushed, even though he couldn't see her and picked the phone up from the table, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. "No, Daryl. I wouldn't make you get neutered. It's illegal to neuter a human anyways." She mumbled the last part, just to get a rise out of him.

"You would if it was legal? Damn."

Carol laughed, smirking. "No, I wouldn't. I think they could come in handy one day." She grinned, the tips of her ears turning red as she thought about being with him.

"You're just a vixen, Carol Ann. I might just have to teach ya a lesson when I come over Thursday. Might not be able to wait until the weekend." His voice held a gravelly tone to it, somewhere between a growl and a purr. She felt her thighs rub together to ease the ache she now had, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I'll see you Thursday, Dixon. I don't wanna promise anything over the phone to ya. I wanna see your face when I do." She smirked, hanging the phone up before she lost any of her nerve. She was never any good at being sexy as some women were. Carol knew that Daryl could get any woman he wanted, but still for some reason he wanted her.

As she took her suit off to get ready for bed, she looked at her body in the full-length mirror, running her hand over her stomach and thighs, knowing even at the age of 29 she didn't have that amazing of a body, even if Daryl liked to say otherwise.

She slipped her pajamas on, calling for her dogs as she climbed into bed, seeing them all curl up in their doggy beds. She loved having their company and was glad for the security they provided. That night, she dreamed of being with Daryl and what might happen.

/

The next day of work for both of them was boring, Carol having her normal clients without a problem and Daryl getting plenty of work done to make up for the day off he had tomorrow.

As Carol came home, she took all three of her dogs outside to the barn and took care of the horses she had: Casual Affair, All Roads Lead To Rome, and Heavenly Fire. They were her dad's prized showjumpers, and she took care of them and jumped them and kept them in shape when she got the chance too. All of the horses were Warmbloods, three giant horses.

Daryl loved Casual Affair, and that horse loved him like no other. He would nuzzle Daryl's side and kick his face, bickering and neighing when he stepped foot into the barn. It was as if that horse knew his footsteps and couldn't wait to see him. Heavenly Fire was the horse she commonly took on trail rides with Daryl, since All Roads Lead To Rome spooks often on the trail.

After taking care of them and feeding them, she went inside and went to bed early, tired and eager for the next day to come.

**R&R! :***

**~Rioter**


	5. Going Down By The River

**Thank y'all so much for the support you've given this story! I know I may not have many reviews, follows, and favorites compared to some, but just the fact that one of my favorite fanfic writers read my story and reviews every chapter, and people all around the world have at least read my story, to me thats amazing.**

**Sorry i got sappy :'3 **

**Here's another chapter!**

Thursday had finally come, and Daryl woke up even early than he normally anticipated. Grabbing a quick shower, he whistled for Rocco, his German Shepard, to come to his side. Carol's dogs loved Rocco, and Zoe was Roc's little girlfriend.

He dressed in his worn jeans with a hole on the knee, Carol's favorites on him. She always commented and teased him about his ass in the jeans. He pulled a distressed jean button-up on, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. His phone beeped and he saw it was a text from Carol, saying: "Just dropped Cody off. They said I can come back in 4 hours to pick him up. Eta?"

Texting back quickly, he responded: "About a half hour. Good luck for Cody gettin' his balls chopped." He had a smile on his face as he sent it, and he got the immediate response: "Smartass."

As he entered the truck, Rocco jumped into the passenger's seat, wagging his tail and panting heavily. "Yah, you're glad I didn't cut your balls off, aren't ya? Ya know where we're goin'." Daryl pulled out of his driveway, using back roads and arriving at Carol's in 30 minutes exactly. From his position in the truck his could see Carol dealing with Zoe and Boomer, her hair frazzled and cheeks covered in flour. He smiled and got out of the truck, a glint in his eye as he walked up to see her.

/

Carol finally got Zoe and Boomer to settle down as the door opened, and Daryl and Rocco arrived. The Shepard zoomed through the house to the back where Zoe and Boomer were, his tail wagging and he jumping up and down next to Zoe.

"Hi Babe." Daryl stood at the door, a smirk adorning his face.

She grinned and walked over to him, kicking the door shut as she kissed him softly, getting flour on his cheeks. "Sorry, I was cooking before you got here." She blushed, giggling softly.

Daryl smiled, grabbing a towel and wiping the flour off her face, revealing her pink cheeks. He kissed each one softly, an arm around her waist. "How are you?" She murmured softly, her face resting on his shoulder.

He grinned, rubbing the small of her back. "I'm great now that I'm here. Couldn't wait to come see ya."

She smiled against his neck, "I couldn't wait either. I'm glad you're here."

They both got aquatinted and ate breakfast together on the patio, smiling and chatting happily as the dogs ran around. Every so often, Carol would feel Daryl's hand brush her leg or she felt his eyes on her as she ate, and every time it made her stomach flip. He waited until she was done before he took her plate, going inside and washing their plates as she saddle up their horses.

10 minutes later, Daryl walked into the barn to see Cas tied to his stall tacked up, and Carol tightening the girth on Fire. He smiled, untying Cas and brought him outside, mounting him with ease. He was none the wiser to Carol's gaze on his ass and the heat resonating in-between her thighs. She mounted Fire, trotting out to meet Daryl.

"Ya ready, Darlin'?" He asked, his southern drawl deep and velvety, putting even more effect on her.

She nodded, humming softly as Fire walked past Cas, flicking his tail at his nods causing him to snort and stomp his foot in annoyance. After entering the trail, Fire took off and Cas chased her, running through the tall grasses and underneath the old oak trees, the air crisp and cool as it whipped across their faces.

Their dogs raced after their horses, the sound of their small paws outshines by the constant beat of their hooves thundering against the dirt.

As they came to a clearing, Carol slowed her horse and rose up beside the river to the old oak tree, hopping off and tying him to a low branch loose enough so he could still eat. Daryl did the same thing on the other side of the tree, sneaking glances at her every few seconds.

/

"Its beautiful here, isn't it?" Carol asked, sitting on the riverbank as Daryl sat beside her.

"Hmm...It is." He was looking at her as he said it, a small smile on his face.

To anyone who knew of Daryl's scars, they'd believe he'd never be capable of loving some or being intimate. But they didn't know of his relationship with Carol, how she had seen everyone and touched everyone, making him forget about his past and look at the amazing woman in front of him.

Carol had asked him a question, but he didn't hear her. He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his and effectively silencing her, feeling her fingers tangle in his long hair, pulling her closer by her hips.

He kicked feverishly at her lips, begging for the courtesy of feeling her tongue dance with his, tasting every dip and curve of her mouth.

She let him in, and he took full opportunity to kiss her breathless, his hands roaming over her body, squeezing her breasts through her shirt and brushing her ass and thighs, not sure where he wanted to be in contact with the most.

Carol moaned into his mouth, tugging on his hair roughly and earning a rough grunt from him, laying her back and covering her body with his, the sound of the stream like soft music in the background.

He lifted her shirt over her head, sitting up to admire her flat stomach and small waist, a little too small. He'd have to remember later to make sure she ate more. Leaning down and placing an open-mouthed kiss on her stomach, he left a trail up to her chest, reaching behind her and undoing her bra, tossing it to the side and revealing her glorious breasts to her.

Covering one nipple with his mouth, he took the other in between his thumb and forefinger, tweaking it gently as he licked and bit at the one his mouth, feeling her writhe and arch into him, high-pitched sounds of pleasure escaping her lips.

Feeling her hands grasp at his shirt, he sat up and she followed him, ripping the fabric open and tossing it to the side, placing kisses all over his chest, eliciting a groan from him.

After a few minutes of her glorious torture on his chest, he pushed her back down and slipped her boots and socks off, placing kisses on her ankles and pulling her jeans off with ease along with her panties, leaving her bare and open to his view. He drank the sight in, from her wild hair and bright eyes paired with swollen lips, to her slender neck and perfect breasts, past her toned stomach and to her hips, her glorious mound and core angled up towards him.

Kneeling in between her open legs, he hefted her calves over his shoulders. His voice was gravely and sounded like pure sex as he murmured softly to her. "I'm gonna taste ya, alright?"

She nodded, unable to speak as she leaned up on her elbows and watched him. He lowered his face to her core and ran a finger over her entrance, giving and experimental lick against her folds. Encouraged by her sounds of pleasure, he dove in, licking her up into a frenzy, occasionally pulling the small pearl of flesh into his mouth, sucking on it and making her cry out in ecstasy.

Slipping a finger into her, he groaned and jerked at the feel of her. "Shit...you're fuckin' tight." She moaned in response, arching her hips as he added another finger, pumping them in rhythm with his licks to her clit, his scruff leaving marks all over her inner thighs and folds.

He took his time tasting her, bringing her to the edge as he crooked his fingers inside her, earning a loud moan and the heels of her feet sinking into his back, her walls tightening around him as she flooded him, his juices sticking to his stubble as he cleaned her.

After he was done and removed his fingers, he sat up and looked down at her, her face flushed and chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took, eyes half-closed. She was fuckin' beautiful.

Without thinking, he leaned down placing his lips close to hers. "I love ya, Carol Ann." Then he proceeded to kiss the hell out of his woman, after hearing her response: "I love you too, Daryl."

**R&R Loves!**

**~Rioter**


	6. Story Time

There she sat, wrapped in his long sleeves shirt in just her underwear, staring at the water as he gathered the animals. Her lips were still swollen and a dull throb was nestled in between her legs that was quickly going away, and she felt saddened at the fact. She wanted the feeling to never end, the feeling of being high among the clouds.

The sound of rushing water resonated in her ears, and the world appeared bright around her. Clutching the shirt closer to her petite body, she stood up like a foal standing for the first time, trying to will her legs to give her back control.

Barking and yipping sounded behind her as the three dogs played in the field, accompanied by Daryl's cursing and barking commands, praying for them to listen. She turned, watching as he fell on his ass, Rocco coming up and licking his face. Giggling softly, she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes shining. He smirked at her, shaking his head slightly which only caused her to laugh more.

He walked over to her after he untangled himself from Rocco's clutches, encircling his arms around her waist.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked, his nose pressed into the curve of her throat. His breath fanned over her collarbone, sending a sense of warmth and comfort throughout her body, eliciting a small shiver and goosebumps to raise on her skin.

"Amazing." She murmured, rubbing his shoulder blades.

"Can I tell ask something of ya?" He murmured back to her, lifting his head to level his gaze with hers.

"What is it?" Carol looked up at him, hesitation clear in her blue orbs that mirrored his.

"Can ya…come with me to visit Merle next week? I-I kinda haven't seen him when he was conscious…but I want ya to be there. He responds to ya like no one else. Maybe ya can help him get his life back on track…fuck woman, I don't know. I'm just spillin' my thoughts as they enter my head. I don't even know if he can come back from what he did. But maybe…ya can help him try."

She rubbed his back as he talked, seeing the pain and lost look in his eyes, looking like a lost little boy with the frown lines evident in between his eyebrows, lips pursed and eyes big.

"Of course I will, Daryl. I may not be of much help…I've had patients like this and they're not easy to calm down, let alone talk to. But, if he's willing to get help, it's a bit easier." She smiled, "Wanna ride back?"

He nodded, kissing her cheek before grabbing her clothes, walking with her to the horses.

"Do you want your shirt back?" She asked, going to take it off.

"Keep it. Looks good on ya."

"Wait, Daryl…I need pants on to ride a horse." Carol stated slowly, remembering that all she had was his shirt on and some flimsy underwear.

He smirked, not saying anything as he mounted his horse, pulling her up backwards across his lap. "Daryl?" She asked, looking in his eyes, her arms tight around his waist.

"I don't wanna have to undress ya again when we get back to the house. Plus, ya look real pretty wearing what you have on." He smirked, grabbing the rope attached Fire's bride and tying him to Cas, nudging the horse into a scenic walk.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, what if Fire spooks, and Cas freaks out and takes off. You'll probably drop me, then I'll fall and get hurt and-" she was interrupted by his lips on hers, effectively silencing her.

"Ya talk to much. Just trust me, I gotcha." He murmured softly into her hair, watching the trail in front of them, rubbing her back. He really enjoyed having her wrapped around him half-naked on a horse. Yeah, he was a bit messed up at times, but he knew she enjoyed it. After all, she had always told him to do what feels right and open up to people.

"I do trust you." Her response was quiet and almost inaudible, her face pressed into his shoulder.

"Good." He smirked, holding her close to him, not ever wanting to let go.

/

"Your ass is real annoying, Dixon." Shane Walsh growled, his arms crossed pouting on his bunk.

"Well compared to your ass, my ass is a fresh pile of fuckin' daisies." Merle Dixon smirked, kneeing just him talking ticked the pretty-boy druggie off even more.

"Whatever."

"Did ya hear what the guards were talking about the other day?" Merle turned to the wall, hearing the southern small man with the handlebar mustache in the cell next to him. Axel, was that what his name was?

"Yeah. Can't believe they didn't catch the fucker sooner." Oscar, the big black man that was the white man's cellmate responded, sounding disgusted.

"Abusing his power and abusing women. Sick bastard, Ed Peletier."

"Finally Michonne caught him in the act." Oscar said, an audible sigh escaping his lips.

Merle was intrigued by the two men's conversation ad leaned closer to the wall, smirking.

"How'd she catch him?"

"He was trying to take advantage of one of the nurses when they were on break. She was screaming and crying, bruising all up and down her arms and legs. She's got a black eye and broken ribs, as well as a damaged kidney and broken knee." Oscar listed off the injuries without emotion, staring at the wall.

"Jesus. He fucked her up."

"Yeah, he did. He's getting 10 years for abuse and attempted murder, but him being a cop made his sentence time double from 5 to 10."

Axel whistled lowly, tweaking his mustache. "Damn."

Merle grinned, not bothering to listen to the conversation anymore. He hated the bastard, knowing he once had an interest in Carol, but as soon as lawyers and lawsuits were mentioned he booked it.

He couldn't wait to get revenge now that the fucker was one of them.

**R&R Loves! Feed the beast! *om nom nom***

**~Rioter**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! I feel like I should update you on why I haven't been updating my TWD stories…simply, I have major writers block for both of them. No clue how to continue and how long to continue, it doesn't flow easy to me or in my head when I try. I have a chapter written for Devils Cry, but I'm not a fan of it and haven't touched it since May. I'm sorry to have to say this, I feel like I'm letting you guys down, even if only 35 of you collectively follow these two TWD stories. This happens to me once in a while…the stories may or may not be on hiatus at the moment before I get a sense of inspiration for them both. I have an idea for another story. Its pretty original and I'd like to run it by you guys: A POST-apocalypse AU story. After the apocalypse is over, tied in with the Walking Deaf game characters Lee, Kenny, and Clementine (even if Lee is dead in the game I love his character). Sorry if you haven't played the game (TellTale Games), I suggesting looking their characters up! Of course Daryl and Carol will be in the story…not sure about everyone else! Now let me if it's something you'd be interested in…let me know! Again, SO sorry for the lack of updates! ~Rioter


End file.
